<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think I See It Coming by EstherRuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293973">I Think I See It Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/pseuds/EstherRuth'>EstherRuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Secret Relationship, Some hurt/comfort, The Starks are all alive and a crime family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/pseuds/EstherRuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where is my daughter?” she yelled at him as she strode past him. He grit his teeth and closed the door. </p>
<p>“Not here, Catelyn. She’s at work,” he told her. Really, she should have known that. Sansa was a teacher, after all, and worked regular school hours.</p>
<p>She spun around, narrowing her eyes at him accusingly. “You are keeping her from me,” she said. She wasn’t yelling anymore. Her voice was suddenly deadly quiet. </p>
<p>And he realized. She did know Sansa was at work. She was here for him.<br/>---<br/>Jon and Sansa know their love is wrong. But with their family, it might be the only thing keeping them sane. Jon is confronted by Catelyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think I See It Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've kinda been sitting on this one for a while and I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it, but if anyone is still interested in this series, I thought I'd post. Plus I'd like to get us all closer to 7k Jonsa fics! Warning that the argument between Jon and Catelyn here is pretty intense and dark. Title of fic and series from the song "Habit" by Ought.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Jon and Sansa moved into a two-bedroom apartment (a pretense, but necessary), Catelyn Stark was pounding down the door just as Sansa feared.</p>
<p>Jon would have been content to ignore her if she wasn’t so damn loud. He had no interest in making his new neighbors hate him. So, against what might be his better judgment, Jon opened the door to her, even though he was alone.</p>
<p>“Where is my daughter?” she yelled at him as she strode past him. He grit his teeth and closed the door.</p>
<p>“Not here, Catelyn. She’s at work,” he told her. Really, she should have known that. Sansa was a teacher, after all, and worked regular school hours.</p>
<p>She spun around, narrowing her eyes at him accusingly. “You are keeping her from me,” she said. She wasn’t yelling anymore. Her voice was suddenly deadly quiet.</p>
<p>And he realized. She <em>did </em>know Sansa was at work. She was here for him.</p>
<p>“I’m doing no such thing,” he said. His tone wasn’t defensive. He couldn’t muster up a defense, really. He wasn’t capable of keeping Sansa from her mother. Not only because he wouldn’t, but because he <em>couldn’t</em>. Sansa was her own woman with her own mind, and Jon would be damned before he tried to control her like that. “Sansa does what she wants to do, I think you know that by now, Catelyn.”</p>
<p>She scowled. He hated to admit he liked it. When he was younger, he always called her Mrs. Stark. But when he’d realized she’d never care about him or just stop hating him no matter how polite he was, he’d begun calling her Catelyn. She hated it.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Is that why she hasn’t returned my calls for a week now, Jon?” she snapped at him.</p>
<p>Despite himself, a small smile crossed his face. He hadn’t known Sansa had taken a one-week break from her mother like he suggested, but she’d been lighter, it seemed to Jon, and now it made sense.</p>
<p>“Is this <em>funny </em>to you, Jon?  Do you think tearing a mother and daughter’s relationship to shreds is a joke?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything to your relationship with Sansa.” She scoffed. It pissed him off. “If you’re worried about how things with you and Sansa are right now, maybe take a look in the mirror, Catelyn.”</p>
<p>She moved lightning quick and smacked him across the face. Then she shoved him. Unguarded, he staggered back before regaining his balance.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch!” she yelled. “Do you think I’m as stupid and blind as Ned and Robb, Jon?! Do you think I don’t <em>know </em>about you and Sansa?”</p>
<p>Jon stood there, dumb. His mouth parted but no sound came out.</p>
<p>She shoved him again. And again. Then she smacked him again. He stood there and took it. Honestly, he preferred this to her glares and cold silences. “I asked you a question, Jon. Do you think I don’t know you’re fucking my daughter?!”</p>
<p>He said nothing, because there was nothing he could say—her accusations, at least this time, were true. “That you have ruined my daughter with your filthy perversions?!”</p>
<p>Jon’s fist clenched, his fingernails digging into his palm. Saying shit about him was one thing, saying Sansa was <em>ruined </em>was quite another entirely. He didn’t think he’d ever felt angrier at Catelyn before.</p>
<p>“You are a monster, Jon. An absolute <em>monster</em>. The only thing that keeps me from killing you, Jon, is knowing Sansa would never forgive me,” she spat.</p>
<p>“Ditto,” he bit out at her. And his blood ran cold, because he hadn’t realized that it was true until he’d said it. There was no love lost between Jon and Catelyn, but the depth of his rage against his stepmother scared the shit out of him.</p>
<p>Catelyn looked as surprised as he felt, her jaw dropping and her eyes going wide. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed her gone now. Before he did something that he would regret. “Get the fuck out, Catelyn. <em>Now.</em>” He told her harshly.</p>
<p>And without another word, she left.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Okay, so what happened now?” Sansa asked him when she’d come home from work, plopping her messenger bag on the kitchen counter, pulling off her pea-green coat and kicking off her shoes. She sighed tiredly, and Jon knew it must have been a long day, made worse by her mother. He moved toward her and placed his hands at her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart,” he said, giving her a crooked smile. That crooked smile could get him out of trouble with Sansa—sometimes.</p>
<p>She huffed in exasperation. “My mother texted me to tell me you threatened her, and that I should be moving out. What the hell happened?” she asks, but she isn’t mad so much as she is tired, he can see it in her eyes, and the way she slumps against him as he runs his fingers through her hair. It makes him feel like absolute shit.</p>
<p>“She came over and yelled at me for keeping you away from her, and we argued,” he said, sighing.</p>
<p>She pulls back to look at him. “Did you really threaten her?”</p>
<p>He walks a little away from her, trying to calm the anger he feels as he recalls the way his stepmother said Sansa was ruined. He runs his hand down his face tiredly and looks at her. “Not in so many words. Not exactly.”</p>
<p>She raised a brow in question. “Technically, if she calls it a threat then she threatened me first. As well as slapping me and shoving me a few times.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “She <em>what?” </em></p>
<p>“It got ugly, Sans,” he said. He didn’t want to tell her all of it. She didn’t need to hear the venom they’d spilled between them, but he knew he had to tell her. He sighed. “She knows about us, Sansa.”</p>
<p>“What? No, she couldn’t,” Sansa said, wringing her hands and blinking nervously. She wasn’t looking directly at him and he sensed she was talking more to herself than to him as she processed the information. “No, no. I mean, how? There’s no way—”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how Sansa, but she knows. It’s when she started hitting me. She said she wasn’t as blind as Ned and Robb.” She looks at him now, her hands on her hips, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself, head rolling back on her neck.</p>
<p>“And the threats?” she asks, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to know, Sansa?” He’d really rather not tell her. He’s not sure how angry she’ll be with both him and Catelyn, or how upset she’ll be about it all.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes. “Tell me, Jon.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Well, she said the only thing keeping her from killing me was knowing you’d never forgive her. And I told her I felt the same about her.”</p>
<p>“<em>God, </em>this is insane,” she breathes. “I’m sorry she hit you, Jon.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe this,” she said quietly, and Jon stepped toward her hesitantly, worried she wouldn’t welcome his touch.</p>
<p>He reached for her hand, and when she slipped hers in his he knew that at the very least, she wasn’t angry with him.</p>
<p><em>Although maybe she should be</em>, he thought. And he starts to wonder if maybe she thinks that neither he nor Catelyn meant it, and he wasn’t sure it would do any good to burst that particular bubble. “I’m sorry Sansa,” he told her, interlacing his fingers with hers.</p>
<p>She shook her head, her expression clouded. “No—I mean, she instigated the whole thing. I just, I can’t believe she knows. She never said anything to me, not even today,” she said, bafflement coloring her expression.</p>
<p>“Because she blames me for it,” he said, looking away from her. “She blames me for everything, anyway.” It was an old wound. It had festered within him for too long and he still felt like he was trying to suck out the infection in his blood.</p>
<p>“Jon,” she whispered his name sympathetically. From her tone, he could tell she wanted to tell him it wasn’t true, but they both knew it was.</p>
<p>“How long do you think she’s known?” Sansa asked.</p>
<p>“No idea,” he said. “She didn’t say.”</p>
<p>Sansa sighed. “I suppose we haven’t been as discreet as we liked to believe.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, tugging her to the couch with him. “Maybe it was the whole moving in together thing,” he suggested. “I mean—we haven’t fucked in their bed since what, two years ago?” he smirked at her.</p>
<p>“Jon!” she swatted him as they collapsed on the couch. A dark part of him had always gotten a wicked thrill when he made love to Sansa in their parents’ bed, their fathers’ office, anywhere really, that he could mark her as his. It was a sick form of revenge in a way. Punishing his father and Catelyn for what they’d done to him and Sansa. But then there was also that thrill of getting caught. He really should have learned not to take such risks after Arya discovering them, but he’d often found it too hard to resist. Well, when Sansa would go along with it. He knew she didn’t like the way it was spiteful of them—they were in love, and she didn’t want to be used for revenge. It was for that reason more than anything else that he tried to refrain, he never wanted her to doubt his love and think it was just about payback.</p>
<p>“Now, I’ve already been assaulted once today, Sansa. You Stark women are violent,” he joked.</p>
<p>She smiled, but her eyes were distant, and he knew his attempt to make her feel better hadn’t entirely worked. “Why hasn’t she told dad? Or anyone? Or do you think she has? Do you think she will?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I don’t know, Sans.” He shook his head, considering. “After her tantrum, I’m not sure what she’s capable of now.”</p>
<p>“You can’t think she meant it,” Sansa said, brushing her fingers against his knuckles and looking incredulous.</p>
<p>He stared at her. He didn’t know if he should say it. But he couldn’t lie to her. “She meant it, Sansa,” he told her.</p>
<p>“No, I know she doesn’t like you—”</p>
<p>“She <em>hates </em>me Sansa,” he cut her off. He avoided topics like this, and the blood rushing to his ears was the reason why.</p>
<p>“Hate is a strong word, Jon,” she said, a plea in her eyes he couldn’t grant.</p>
<p>“It’s a strong word because it’s how she really feels,” he snapped.</p>
<p>“No, Jon, no, she wouldn’t hurt you—”</p>
<p>“She would, Sansa. She would if not for you,” he said, his voice hard and unyielding.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “So, what? She meant it and you meant it too?”</p>
<p>“Goddammit Sansa,” he groaned and stood up. He ran his fingers through his curls, his frustration winding him up.</p>
<p>“She’s my <em>mother, </em>Jon!”</p>
<p>“And that’s why I’d never do it!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>He sighed defeatedly. “Sansa,” he said, reaching for her but she pulled back even as she stood to face him, glaring.</p>
<p>“You say it like it’s some kind of huge sacrifice you’re making, to endure her existence.”</p>
<p>“You mean like she’s treated me my entire life?” he snapped. “Here’s the difference Sansa: I was a <em>child. </em>She chose to hate me and treat me that way through no fault of my own.”</p>
<p>Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head. He could tell she was fighting back the tears. “No, I know. I <em>know, </em>Jon. I do. You’re right. But she’s still my mother. I still love her.”</p>
<p>“I know that, Sansa. This is why I try to never talk to you about this.”</p>
<p>She let out a sob at that and he moved forward to take her in his arms. Lightly running his hands on her back and kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger as he breathed against her. She was still crying. He could feel it. “I would never hurt her, Sansa.” He said quietly. “I would never hurt your mother. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>She nodded against him. “I know. I love you too. It’s just—it’s not <em>fair</em>,” she said. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders. His hands rested against the small of her back.</p>
<p>He shook his head sadly. It was times like this he remembered she was the Mob Princess and he the bastard. She'd been sheltered in her earlier years in a way he never had. It didn't make him resentful. In truth, it made him want to keep her that way, but Jon knew he couldn't.“Life isn’t fair, sweetheart,” he said.</p>
<p>“I know that, Jon. But I can’t I be a little upset about it every now and then?”</p>
<p>One hand moved to the back of her neck and held her forehead to his, their noses touching lightly. “Of course you can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it seems like I'm vilifying Catelyn here remember that all these characters are morally gray at best! And she does have a bit of a point, at least in the sense that Jon is in fact sleeping with her daughter. I think I've been getting less of a response with each story within this series, so I'm honestly not sure if anyone would like to see more. But there will be at least one more installment with more family drama and the return of smut. Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>